


Yandere

by cecilcross



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: Blood, Gore, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Painplay, Violence, Yandere, male yandere, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcross/pseuds/cecilcross
Summary: You fucks like yandere boys? Well I’ll GIVE you yandere boys.
Potentially VERY disturbing content follows. Noncon/dubcon, don’t read if lack of consent is a trigger for you. It’s not like violent rape or anything though, it’s more of a “I’m not sure if I want this” kind of thing. There’s also frequent mentions of knives and blood, and a short but gory description of a murder scene.
This could possibly be the worst thing I’ve written yet.





	

Joji could tell something had changed in Ian. It was slow, and took years to fully manifest, but the change was there. It started when the two of them decided to move in together to save money. Ian would visit Joji at work, and at first it was just a cute little fun visit between friends. Then Ian would visit three times a week. Then every single day. Then he would sit outside the building for hours, watching Joji just out of sight, though he would sometimes get a glance at Ian’s face, staring at him from somewhere nearby. Joji never really addressed it. Ian paid his share of the rent somehow, so Joji deemed it none of his business what Ian did with his time as long as it wasn’t directly affecting him.

Ian could feel himself changing, and he couldn’t exactly say he was opposed to it. It started with a little crush, something Ian knew was entirely unrequited, so he never acted on it. At first, he would sometimes find himself thinking about Joji, and would shake it off and go about his day, focusing on the things he needed to focus on. Then the thoughts became more persistent, until he was completely able to get them out of his head. From wake to sleep he thought about him, and worried about him. His thoughts morphed until his only desire was to make Joji love him back. And if he couldn’t do that, he would make sure anyone else who tried to love Joji would…have a bit of an unfortunate accident. He followed Joji from the shadows, marking his targets as they presented themselves, and executing his plans to take care of them. 

It always infuriated Ian how Joji seemed to be oblivious to all the eyes that were constantly on him. Everyone was always looking at him at all times. He needed to be protected from those eyes. Ian had no proof, but he just knew that the people who tried to love Joji would only hurt him. He couldn’t allow that.

Ian was close, but he hadn’t snapped yet. He expressed love and compassion for Joji. That was before Joji decided to bring someone home with him from the bar. Ian didn’t sleep that night. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling with his eyes wide open, listening to the two of them drunkenly fuck on the living room couch. Ian spent the night with his fingernails digging into his palms as he barely controlled himself. 

The next day, he tailed the guy to his house, waited until night, picked the lock, broke in, and stabbed the guy until it was impossible to tell if he had even had a body. Ian had killed before, of course, but this was the first time he was too far gone to clean up his mess. He knew it was dangerous to not dispose of the body, but he was in a hurry. He felt nothing but anxiety when Joji was out of his sight, and was excited to share what he had done.

The next morning Joji was on the couch watching TV, and Ian was listening from his room while he pretended to take a nap. His skin tingled when he heard the reporter mention a murder in their town. Such a shame, killed in his own house in cold blood. Ian got up and walked into the room. Joji had his hand over his mouth in shock and his eyes were wide. “Ian! That guy! He’s-”

“Oh, right, I took care of that guy. He was touching you so much that night. It was disgusting that he thought he could put his dirty hands on your immaculate figure.” Ian’s voice was completely void of emotion.

“…what the fuck, dude? Don’t joke around like that. He was a nice guy.”

Ian smiled for the first time all day. “I’m not joking.” He leaned down over the couch and folded his arms across Joji’s chest, speaking into his ear. “I killed that guy. Just for you. I only want you to be happy, and he wouldn’t have made you happy. He would have hurt you, just like everyone else.”

A cold sweat broke out on Joji’s forehead as he observed the tone in Ian’s voice. It didn’t sound like he was kidding around anymore. His entire body was tense under Ian’s arms, but he doubted Ian would let him move.

“Do you want to see?” Ian asked, and Joji could hear the smile in his voice.

Joji swallows. Ian’s arms hadn’t moved, but they felt just a little too tight around his neck. “See what?”

One of Ian’s hands reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He brought up an image on the screen before putting it in front of Joji’s face. “Here, look! I did this all for you!” His voice was beginning to show emotion as he talked.

Joji took one look at the screen and was immediately pulling Ian’s arms off of his chest as he ran himself into the wall on the other side of the room. His hand came up to cover his mouth as he fought back a gag. The picture was a top down view of a corpse, freshly murdered, with what had to have been hundreds of stab wounds. His chest looked like a pile of shredded raw meat. Joji had seen every shock and gore image that existed, and normally, this kind of picture would have elicited a laugh and an “aw, dude, that’s sick” from him. But the face…it was the guy. The one they were showing on the TV that Ian was reaching to turn off. Joji went through every rational explanation possible in his head, but none of them made sense. Ian wasn’t joking.

Joji looked at Ian, who was still bent over the couch, but his phone was put away and his eyes were looking straight at Joji. He felt his pockets, looking for his own phone. To his horror, he watched as Ian stretched his arm out to grab Joji’s phone which had fallen out of his pocket onto the couch. They didn’t have a landline, either. They were on the eighth floor. All of their windows faced an alley that nobody used. He was completely trapped.

“There’s still the door, you know.” Ian said, as if he had read Joji’s entire line of thought.

Joji took a breath and dashed for the door, but socked feet on hardwood don’t travel fast, and Ian was there before Joji was even halfway. He slid into Ian’s arms, and Ian wasted no time in pulling Joji tight against him. One arm locked around Joji’s torso, and the other wrapped around his shoulders. Joji pulled against Ian’s arms with all of his weight, but Ian was much stronger than he used to be, and held him in place easily. Joji’s heart was pounding so hard it hurt, and his breathing was fast and shallow. He tried to control his breathing for long enough to allow him to take a deep breath and scream.

“You could scream, and then we would get someone knocking on our door. But if they do that, and we don’t open up, they’ll call the police. And if that happens, the police will break down the door, they will find you, and you’ll tell them what I did. But then we’ll be separated, and I can’t have that. So while I would wait for them to come and kill me, I’d kill you, that way we could be dead together. I don’t want to kill you, though, so please don’t make me do that.” Ian had already thought this entire scenario through every possible way, and there was nothing Joji could do to escape that Ian hadn’t already prepared for.

The feeling of pure, real fear overwhelmed Joji’s whole body. There truly was no way out, and he was too weak to overpower Ian, and too slow to run away before Ian would catch him. He started shaking, then felt tears begin to run down his face as he stared up at Ian.

Ian’s face immediately turned distraught. “What’s wrong, baby? Who’s making you cry?”

Joji is confused by the question. “You?” he forced out, his voice much quieter than he meant for it to be.

Ian gave him a puzzled look. “No, no, that’s not possible. You’re crying because you’re so happy I got rid of that horrible, disgusting excuse for a person after it violated you.”

Joji was terrified, but strangely interested in Ian, and it’s that morbid interest he hangs onto for dear life to avoid fainting. He did not want to be in a room with Ian while unconscious. 

“This is a lot for you to take in, I know. Come on.” Ian repositioned his hands so he was grabbing Joji’s wrists. His grip was forceful, but not so tight that it would hurt Joji. He led him into his bedroom, sitting the two of them down on the bed. Ian’s face suddenly lit up and he gasped excitedly, making Joji flinch for a second. He let go of one of Joji’s wrists and pulled something out of the drawer in his bedside table. He turned back around, brandishing a large knife from their kitchen. “Look at this, George! This is what I used to get rid of that gross guy! I cleaned it up really nice, and it’s so shiny you can even see your reflection a little!” 

Every word Ian said made Joji lose it a little more, until he was hyperventilating, leaning his entire body away from Ian, and had tears streaming down his cheeks. Ian looked at Joji’s strangely twisted form with a confused look. He tightened his grip on Joji’s wrist and reached over with his hand that still held the knife to try and prop him back up. Joji recoiled away from the knife and broke down entirely, screaming and writhing in an attempt to avoid Ian’s hand, his hands clawing at the fingers wrapped around his wrist, until he felt something break the skin at his neck. He froze, fingers still in position to pry Ian’s hand off his wrist. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel Ian’s knife against his neck, and it was sharp enough to have drawn blood with very little pressure. Ian removed his hand from Joji’s wrist and ran it through his dark hair. Joji’s breathing slowed to one step below hyperventilating, and the tears became less frequent, but still flowed.

“Oh, my little angel. I almost forgot. Isn’t this something you like?” Ian asked in a sensual voice, pressing the blade a little harder against Joji’s neck. Joji swallowed and tried to speak but couldn’t, so Ian spoke for him. “You’ve always been a little into pain, haven’t you?”  
Joji felt no shame at this point, his entire brain completely devoted to doing what he had to in order to stay alive. He mumbled out a “mm-hmm” in response to Ian.

Ian smiled warmly. “I know how much you love using that shock collar on yourself. I’ve watched you do that.” He ran the knife across Joji’s neck and placed the tip under his chin, lifting his head up to look into his eyes. Looking at Ian’s face made Joji come back to himself a bit, just enough for him to realize that he had a fucking fear boner.

Ian had noticed a while ago, but wanted to see how far he could tease before Joji became aware of it. And it was clear he was now very aware, judging by the way he cast his eyes down and to the side as his face reddened. The edges of Ian’s smile curled up further. He took the knife out from under Joji’s chin and rested that arm on his shoulder, and wrapping around to press the knife against the other side of his neck, before running a finger up the inside of Joji’s thigh. The adrenaline still coursing through Joji’s veins heightened his senses, making him gasp and jump before shuddering violently under Ian’s touch.

Ian removed his hand and moved back, repositioning himself closer to the center of the bed. Joji was too terrified to move, so Ian picked up his stiff body and sat him down in his lap, Joji’s legs wrapped around Ian’s torso. Somehow, he kept the knife steady on his neck the entire time. Once in his lap Joji fell against Ian, all his will to fight now lost, though his skin still tingled with adrenaline. He rested his head with his ear to Ian’s chest, and he could hear his heart beating. Despite his calm exterior, Ian’s heart was pounding, beating nearly as fast as Joji’s had been earlier. Ian reached down and gently lifted Joji’s head, resting it on his shoulder instead. Joji pulled his legs in tighter and buried his face into Ian’s shoulder, his arms limp on each side of him. He suddenly became acutely aware of how prominent his erection was in his sweatpants, now that his legs were spread. His face burned against Ian’s shirt. Ian’s free hand settled on Joij’s upper thigh and the sudden contact made him jump.

“Hey, calm down, baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Ian’s words would have been reassuring in any other situation, but in the current one, they only served to remind him that he was completely at the mercy of someone who was insane and could kill him at any second. He squirmed away from Ian’s touch, making the knife he had forgotten about push into his neck further. It broke the skin again, making Joji clench his teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain that he liked so much.

Ian gave no warning before slipping the knife from Joji’s neck down to his shoulder, slicing through the fabric of his shirt easily and leaving a long but shallow gash on his skin, while simultaneously grabbing Joji’s cock through his pants. Joji let out a broken, breathy moan before he could stop it from leaving his mouth.

Ian chuckled at Joji’s reaction. “Do you like that? Do you like how that feels?” Ian’s voice was low and made Joji shiver a little. The knife returned to his neck, the pressure slightly harder this time. He whimpered out a sound of approval. He didn’t want to do this, but he reasoned that if he let himself be absorbed, it would be over faster. And he wouldn’t be killed. “You’re just as beautiful in this situation as I’d imagined. You’re so…perfect.” Ian squeezed his hand on the last word, making Joji’s hips twitch. “I’m so glad you’re coming around…I want you to enjoy this as much as I do.” 

Ian’s fingers worked their way up and into the waistband of Joji’s sweatpants. He pulled them down slowly, painfully slowly. Then his boxers. Joji’s hands grabbed at the sheets on either side of him. He felt his face burning as his cock was exposed. He let out a quiet whine and pulled at the sheets a little harder when he felt Ian’s fingers brush against it lightly. Joji thought back to what Ian just said. Was he really coming around? Was he getting off on sitting in the lap of the guy who just murdered his late night hookup? His thoughts were interrupted when Ian’s fingers closed around his cock. Ian’s hand was warm, and his skin was soft…Joji twitched his hips involuntarily.

"Fuck…” Ian’s voice was low and quiet, pretty much a whisper. He stared in disbelief at Joji’s dick in his hand, the thing he’d been chasing for years now. How many people had he killed? One? Three? Ten? He had forgotten. But he always got away with it, because he had to. He had to come back for Joji. And now, all of that hard work protecting his obsession was finally paying off. He further relaxed the hand that held the knife against Joji’s neck. To his surprise, Joji behaved himself, face still buried in Ian’s neck as he took shallow breaths. Ian’s eyes widened as he realized that Joji was actually enjoying it. The thought was damn near enough to make Ian nut right there in his pants. His little angel, enjoying himself because of Ian? It was the best concept Ian had ever thought of in his life.

Ian snapped back to the present when he heard the rustle of Joji moving his hands. The knife went back to Joji’s neck cautiously, but Joji just wrapped his arms around Ian’s back. He shifted his hips a bit, fingers gripping at Ian’s shirt when Ian’s hand lightly grazed over his cock. Ian smirked and started to pump his hand. Joji reacted immediately, having grown desperate for sensation. He drew in a shaky breath and let it out as a quiet, stifled moan. He couldn’t deny it to himself any longer, he was genuinely enjoying himself now. He wanted Ian.

“You can be louder than that, can’t you, babe?” Ian teased.

Joji stopped restricting his volume, his next breath bringing with it a broken groan. His fingers pulled at Ian’s shirt and his hips thrust in time with Ian’s hand. He shifted to rest his forehead on Ian’s shoulder and looked down. His face burned but he didn’t want to stop watching Ian’s lovely hand work him over, and how defined the veins on Ian’s arms were, or how obvious it was that Ian was rock solid too but didn’t even think about his own needs until Joji was taken care of. That thought alone pulled a moan from Joji’s lips. He felt Ian’s lips curl into a smile.

Ian worked Joji slowly, building him up small steps at a time until Joji was panting, hair matted to his forehead, cock red and dripping as he bit into Ian’s shoulder. His hips were moving independent of Ian’s hand at this point; he was basically fucking Ian’s hand. Each thrust drew a new moan or whimper from him, each sound driving Ian a little more insane.

“Do you wanna cum?” Ian half-whispered into Joji’s ear.

Joji let out a moan before responding: “Yeah, yes, please, can I? Please?”

“Just hold on for a little longer, baby.”

Ian started to move his hand faster than Joji’s thrusts, making Joji stop and sit in place, legs bouncing and hands grabbing at Ian while he was jerked off. His body tensed as he felt himself getting close.

“Ah, Ian…fuck, I…”

Ian sped his hand up even further. “You gonna cum for me? You’re finally gonna let me make you cum?” His voice was harsh and raspy.

“Fuck, Ian, oh god…” Joji bit into the skin above Ian’s collarbone hard enough to break the skin as Ian pushed him to the edge. His fingernails dug into Ian’s back and his hands pulled at his shirt.

“Do it. Now. Cum for me. I want to see it.” Ian spoke through clenched teeth.

Every muscle in Joji’s body tensed as he went over. He let out a series of moans, including Ian’s name, as his cock twitched in Ian’s hand. Ian, meanwhile, had dropped the knife to the bed and was biting his knuckles as he was also pushed over that edge by nothing more than watching Joji cum. He didn’t even need to touch himself, watching Joji was more than enough stimulation. He didn’t make any noise, devoting his ears to listening to Joji’s moans until he quieted, and collapsed against Ian’s chest, his entire body going limp. Ian gently grabbed Joji’s face and looked at him. He had passed out and was completely unconscious. It didn’t look like he would wake up for a while, so Ian re-dressed him laid him down in his bed, pulling the covers over him. His face was peaceful although his eyes still bore red marks from his tears, and small tracks of blood stained his neck. Ian kissed his cheek before going about cleaning up all evidence they had done what they just did. 

Maybe, if he got lucky, he could convince Joji it was all just a dream.


End file.
